prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/What Could Have Been: Heel Kelly Kelly
Those of you who read my blogs know that I love female wrestling villains with a passion. I especially love it when a woman suddenly goes from good to evil, either bit by bit, or at the snap of a finger. I did have my exceptions when it came to heel turns in women's wrestling, and one of them was Kelly Kelly. In six years in WWE, Kelly Kelly never portrayed a heel character, and honestly, I was perfectly fine with it. Good girls are every bit as important as bad girls, and Kelly was basically the "girl next door" type babyface Diva, even in her years in the ECW brand. Even though I was fine with Kelly never going to the dark side, that didn't mean that I didn't have my ideas. I still remember when Kelly was in this angle that saw her as an object of affection from Drew McIntyre, who was a heel on the rise at the time. Kelly kept turning him down, but I often thought that she could end up turning heel and falling for him. Thankfully, that didn't happen. The Kelly heel turn rumors from fans didn't start until a bit later in 2011, when Kharma debuted and started demolishing Divas. Kelly was the one Diva who Kharma never attacked, and that led fans to start theorizing that Kelly and Kharma were in cahoots. I wasn't too thrilled with that idea, either, and any signs (if there were any) were put to bed when Kharma left WWE just a few months later. I remember reading in October of that year that WWE was planning to turn either Kelly or Eve Torres heel. They ended up turning the latter months later; a decision I still say was correct. A heel turn rumor that I'm still enthralled with to this day had to do with Kaitlyn. Those of you reading this remember the "blonde attacker" angle from Night of Champions, which had Kaitlyn attacked by a mysterious woman right before she was set to compete for the WWE Divas Championship against Layla. Eve ended up replacing Kaitlyn and winning the title, and a few weeks later, Kaitlyn emerged and revealed that her attacker was a blonde. According to rumors, Kelly was supposed to be revealed as the attacker, which would have turned the long-time babyface into a villainess for the first time in her career. Kelly would have been the most unlikely suspect, not only because of her nature, but because she had been off TV for several weeks. Regarding a possible motive, the evil Kelly would probably display jealousy of Kaitlyn, either that or she would reference her history as an ally of Eve's and say she was proud to help her out. That part is the most delicious: Eve and Kelly together as heels. Kelly actually left WWE a week after NOC, so WWE had to go with Plan B: insert a blonde wig into the equation, and reveal the attacker as Aksana. The more I think about that rumor, the more I wish it actually happened, because when I think about it, Kelly probably would have been golden as a ruthless and arrogant villainess. Kelly has been away from WWE for three years now, and she can currently be seen on the new E! series, WAGS. In a recent interview, Kelly stated that she hasn't ruled out a return to WWE, which had me thinking, "What if Kelly returned to WWE as a heel?" She has the big time exposure, she remains one of the most popular Divas in history, and she has a reality show. With all of that, Kelly could return as an egotistical heel and brag about how she's everywhere, basically a female version of Miz, but not as grating. If she's instilled into the Divas Revolution, I could see The Bellas ditching Alicia Fox for Kelly, which would be hilarious! In my vision, Kelly's return isn't long term, because I don't think she would want to go back to being a full time WWE Diva. I originally didn't think that Kelly Kelly would be a believable heel, which is why I never went on a bandwagon for WWE to turn her. Now that I think about it, I actually now believe that Kelly would have been a terrific villainess if WWE actually opened that door, but even so, I was happy to see her as WWE's resident good girl. Category:Blog posts